Pretty Words That You Whisper
by destr0ya
Summary: A My Chemical Romance fanfic. This is a Frerard, which Frank/Gerard . I have posted this story on , and have gotten a few good reviews. Please give it a rea...and of course, Rate and Review please! xoxoxo
1. Chapter 1

**(Mikey's POV)**

"Hurry up, Gerard--I'm starting the movie now!" I yelled to my brother, who was in the kitchen.

"Alright, alright…" Gerard rolled his eyes as he walked into the dim living room, which was lit only by the glow of the television screen. "I call sitting next to Frankie--move over, Ray," he ordered with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at him as Ray moved over, shaking his head. We were all used to this by now, although it still made me cringe seeing my brother constantly flirt with my best friend. Frank didn't usually flirt back to the extent that Gerard did, but he still responded to the flirting. Frank was obsessed with my brother. He always called him "fucking hot" and "sexy" when he wasn't around, and it really bothered me. I would never tell Gerard what Frank thought about him; it would only make him try harder.

Bob and I shared a couch as we watched the movie--some zombie flick that Ray chose--and Gerard sat in between Frank and Ray on the other couch. I glared at Gerard as he pulled Frank up onto his lap. Frank giggled at something Gerard whispered to him and then they went back to watching the movie. It was sick. And it happened every weekend when Frank slept over at our house. During every movie, they had to be so close to each other…

Gerard was twenty, which was four years older than Frank and I were, but neither of them seemed to care. I'd told Gerard many times that if he ever tried anything with Frank, I would personally rip up all of his drawings. It was a pretty harsh threat, but Frank was my best friend and he didn't need Gerard corrupting his innocence--I didn't want that for him at all. If he knew what was good for himself, he would stay away from my brother.

TIME LAPSE

**(Frank's POV)**

"What time did you fall asleep last night?" I asked Mikey as we ate cereal alone at the kitchen table the next morning. Ray and Bob hadn't stayed over the night before, and Gerard was still asleep in his bedroom--he never slept in the living room with Mikey and I.

"I think it was three o' clock the last time I looked at the clock," he said. "What about you?"

"Probably three-thirty. You were asleep before me," I said.

I heard footsteps come into the kitchen and I looked over my shoulder to see Gerard walk into the room. He had on the tight black jeans that I loved, and a plain black t-shirt. His longish, black hair looked like he'd brushed it, for once, and his gorgeous hazel eyes stood out as always.

"Morning," he nodded to us, opening the fridge.

"Morning," I said back. Mikey hadn't said anything, which wasn't surprising. Mikey and Gerard didn't get along very well most times.

Mikey finished his cereal and put his bowl in the sink. "Frank, bring Pansy upstairs when you're done," he told me.

"All right," I nodded. Mikey then went upstairs.

Pansy was my guitar that I always brought to Mikey's house when I went. Mikey played bass and we jammed to Black Flag and Smashing Pumpkins CDs every weekend.

Gerard sat down in front of me at the kitchen table with a bowl of cereal. I involuntarily adjusted my long fringe and Gerard rolled his eyes at me.

"Your hair looks fine, Frankie," he assured me.

"I probably look like shit; I just got up from sleeping on a couch," I smiled. I purposely started eating slowly just so I could spend more time with him. Pathetic.

He chuckled lightly, "It's impossible for perfection to look like shit." he told me sweetly.

"That was pretty lame, Gee," I giggled, trying to hide the fact that I felt flattered.

He smiled. "Well, it was worth a try, I guess," he shrugged.

I'd finished my cereal by now, and I was just stirring the milk around the bowl with my spoon. I decided that I must look pretty stupid so I got up and put my bowl in the sink.

"Leaving already?"

"Yeah…Mikey's waiting for me," I said. I tried to say it in a way that told him I would have stayed if I could.

"Fair enough. See you later, sugar," Gerard said.

"Bye," was all I could say. My heart was pounding loudly as I went into the living room and grabbed Pansy. Gerard had no idea how much I liked him.

I went up to Mikey's room and the door was opened. "Hey." I walked in and shut the door behind me.

"Hey," Mikey said as I plugged Pansy into his amp. I sat down cross-legged on the floor.

We started jamming to "Quiet" by Smashing Pumpkins. I hadn't played this song in a long time. As I played, my mind wandered to the project I had to do for English, and how I hadn't started on it… I only had one more day to work on it, and--

"Frank! You totally just missed that riff," Mikey stopped the song.

"Really? Oh, sorry…" I said dumbly.

Mikey rolled his eyes at me. "Probably thinking about fucking my brother…" he muttered.

"That was mean," I stated. I was actually offended. Mikey was silent. "I can't help it though--your brother's so hot," I added, just to piss him off.

"Yeah, I'm pretty much done with you, Frank." Mikey turned off the amp and put his bass on its stand. "It's fucking annoying when you talk about him like that, and you're really pissing me off!" he yelled. He laid down on his bed and I sat on the floor in silence for a good five minutes. I had never seen Mikey this pissed off at me before. I'd seen him this pissed off at _Gerard_, but I'd never pushed him this far. Ever.

"You can leave now," Mikey spoke after a while.

I rolled my eyes and packed up Pansy in her case. I wanted to swear at Mikey, but that would have made things worse, so I just left, slamming the door behind me. I stomped down the stairs, angry. It wasn't his fucking choice about who I was attracted to. I liked Gerard, and it wasn't fair that Mikey was constantly telling me that I couldn't like him. I packed up all my shit and stomped to the doorway to put on my shoes.

"Why the hell are you being so loud?"

I turned around and saw Gerard standing there in front of me, hands on his hips.

I shook my head, "Mikey's being such an asshole--he told me to leave." I explained.

"Seriously?" Gerard questioned, surprised.

"Yeah," I nodded, slipping on my second shoe.

"What a bitch….I can't believe he did that," Gerard shook his head. "Well you shouldn't leave, Frankie--then he'll feel powerful," he smirked.

I shook my head, "You don't understand…He'd be so pissed if I stayed."

"You can stay in my room--he never goes in there," he suggested.

"Really, Gee, it's okay. I'll just leave," I said. "But thanks anyway," I smiled.

"Well, okay then…I hope I see you next weekend," he smiled back, pulling me into a friendly hug.

"I hope so too, Gee," I hugged back.

I got my stuff together and walked the five minutes to my home.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Mikey's POV)**

I laid on my bed, still angry after my outburst at Frank. He just _had_ to set me off. I was so pissed at him. He knew that it made me mad when he talked about Gerard that way, yet he still did it. I was done with him until he decided to apologize to me for everything he'd ever said.

There was a knock on my door after a few minutes of my angry fuming.

"What do you want?" I yelled.

Gerard opened the door and came into my room without even answering me. Those were the kinds of things Gerard did--it drove me nuts.

"Did you and Frankie have an argument or something…" he questioned, sitting in the chair in front of my desk.

"Look, Gerard, just go away…" I said, covering my head with my pillow.

"Why'd you tell him to leave?"

"He was being a little bitch."

"Would you mind explaining that a little further…?" he said slowly.

I sat up. Suddenly, I didn't give a fuck if Gerard knew that Frank had a huge crush on him. I was so pissed at Frank that I just couldn't give a fuck.

"Frank is obsessed with you," I stated.

"What?" Gerard questioned, confused.

"He's always saying to me "Oh my god, Mikey, your brother is _soo _hot," or "I'd do anything to get in your brother's pants," and shit like that…and today I just got so annoyed at him so I yelled at him and told him to leave," I explained. I didn't care that the things I told him Frank had said were exaggerations.

"Whoa, wait…so you mean Frankie likes me?" Gerard looked pleased.

"_Yes_, that's what I mean." I rolled my eyes at him.

"That's fucking awesome," he grinned.

"Will you leave now?"

"Yeah, I'll leave," he said, still grinning.

Frank was going to be _pissed _when he found out…

**(Frank's POV)**

_Gerard was above me, slowly inching his hand down my chest, to my stomach, until it slipped past the elastic of my boxers, taking my length in his hand. I moaned as he started rubbing up and down my length. I thrust myself farther into his hand as he kissed my lips softly…_

I took in a sharp breath as I reached my orgasm, spilling my cum over my hand. The stream of water from the shower washed it all away down the drain and I bit my lip as I realized I'd just gotten off thinking about Gerard… I turned off the shower and got out, drying myself off with a towel. It was another Monday morning, another school day for me.

As I expected, Mikey didn't show up at my house that morning. We usually walked to school together in the morning, but he was probably too mad at me to even look at my face.

I walked to school alone and ended up being late for first block, which was math. I didn't get a detention, but I got a lot of homework to make up for that. Mikey ignored me in PE and I ignored him, too--I wasn't going to be the first one to start talking again. I always had to be the peacemaker, and I hated that. Not this time.

As much as I hated to admit it: school was such a bore without Mikey. At least I didn't have to pay attention in class whenI hadMikey to talk to. That day at school was hell, sitting through boring lessons without anyone to mess around with. Mikey was in all of my classes except for math and English, so it was a long day. By the end of it, I wasn't feeling as strongly as I had felt earlier about not talking to him. I just wanted things to be normal between us again.

I caught up with him while walking home from school that day.

"Hey, Mikey," I said, catching my breath after my jog to catch up with him.

He looked over at me, "Oh…hi," he said. He seemed surprised that it was me.

"Listen…I'm sorry about what I said on Saturday," I apologized. "I didn't mean it. And I'm sorry for all the other things I've said before. I guess I never thought about how much it bothered you," I continued.

Mikey sighed, "It's fine, Frank. I'm sorry I yelled at you,"

"Don't worry about it," I said.

"I don't think I could have gone another day without talking to you," Mikey chuckled.

"I know, same with me," I smiled. "We might as well be dating, hey?" I joked.

"Yeah, right," Mikey rolled his eyes.

The weekend came quickly, thankfully. Friday night I was at Mikey's again, watching Ray and Mikey battle it out on Playstation. They were playing some FIFA football game which I found boring. Gerard and I were sitting on the couch as we watched the game, and Bob was cheering for Mikey.

Gerard put his arm around me and tried to pull me onto his lap. I really wanted to be close to him, but I didn't want to piss Mikey off again…

"Gee, I can't…" I whispered. He moved his hand off my shoulder.

"Why not?" he asked. He had a cute confused expression on his face.I nodded my head in Mikey's direction. "He'll get pissed," I told him.

Gerard frowned, "Come here," he said. He stood up and went into the kitchen. When I didn't follow him, he looked back and mouthed to me that we'd only be a minute. I nodded at him and got up.

"What?" I asked once we were alone.

"What do you mean 'what'?"

"I mean _what_, Gerard," I giggled.

He smiled back and came closer to me and slipped his arms around my waist. My heart nearly exploded in my chest.

"After Mikey falls asleep tonight, could you come down to my room?" he asked.

"Of course, Gee," I answered without even stopping to think.

"Okay, cool," he smiled, letting go of me. "I just wanna talk, that's all," he added, probably noticing my dumb expression.

I could only nod--my mouth couldn't function after he held me like that. I followed him back into the living room and Mikey gave me a suspicious look when I sat down. I just shrugged my shoulders to say "Don't be so paranoid, jeez."

TIME LAPSE

Gerard had just gone down to bed after the movie, and Mikey turned off the television. We laid silently on opposite couches.

"I noticed you didn't cuddle with Gerard tonight," he said after a while.

"Yeah…" I said. I didn't know what else to say to that.

"Are you only staying away from his because of me?"

"Yeah, pretty much," I said.

"That's really nice of you…I didn't expect you to do that."

"It's no big deal," I said.

"Well…thanks."

"Mhm." I sighed to myself quietly.

_Fall asleep already, Mikey._

My heart was ready to burst at the nervousness I felt about being alone with Gerard, in his bedroom. It was an excited nervous feeling. When I heard Mikey's light snoring, the excitement only heightened. I waited for a good twenty minutes until I was sure he was asleep before I got off the couch and quietly walked down the stairs to Gerard's room in the basement.


	3. Chapter 3

I let out a deep, nervous breath before knocking lightly on Gerard's door. A small part of me was hoping he would be asleep so I could spare myself some anticipated embarrassment. But I heard him shuffling around in there, so I smoothed out my hair and tried not to look so scared. I was startled when the door finally flew open in a swift, soundless motion.

"Hey, Frankie," Gerard smiled, nodding his head to invite me inside.

"Hey, Gee," I smiled back. I made my way into his bedroom and he quietly shut the door behind me. "Wow, your room is clean, for once," I commented.

"Well, I had to prepare for company…" he smirked. Gerard sat down on a lounge chair in the corner of his room.

"So you said you wanted to talk…" I began, taking a seat on the edge of his bed. "What about?" I questioned.

Gerard chuckled, "Well, sugar, when I said _talk_, I kind of meant you answering some questions for me,"

I raised an eyebrow curiously. "And how are you so sure I'm going to answer these questions for you?" I asked.

Gerard smiled and got up from the lounge chair. "I guess I'm just hoping you'll answer," he shrugged and sat down next to me on the bed.

"Depends on the questions, I suppose," I shrugged.

"Yes, I _suppose_ so…" Gerard laughed, mocking my choice of words. He laid down on his bed, stretching out his legs. "Get comfy," he smiled, patting the pillow next to him.

I tried to look perfectly calm as I laid down on my side, next to Gerard, facing his beautiful shape.

"It's okay; I don't bite, sugar," he whispered.

"First question?" I said quickly, hoping he wouldn't notice how much I was blushing.

"You have to promise to answer honestly, okay?" he said.

"Of course," I nodded.

"First question: are you nervous right now?"

I felt my face heat up again. "No," I lied. Screw honesty¾I would never let him know how self-conscious I felt around him. I wished he didn't have to be watching me the whole time¾I swore I was going to blush at every question he asked me.

"Good," he smiled. "I don't want you to be."

I smiled back, taking a deep breath inside. "Where is this going?" I asked.

"How do you feel about Mikey making you stay away from me?" he asked, totally disregarding my question for him.

"He's not _making_ me…I just don't want to piss him off…" I said.

"Why would he get pissed at you?"

"I don't know, Gee…he just thinks you're bad for me…" I admitted.

"What do _you _think about me?"

"Gee, you know I think you're great," I smiled.

"And nothing more than that?" he asked.

"Is it not obvious?" I rolled my eyes.

Gerard laughed, "Is what not obvious?"

"The fact that I…really like you," I said, blushing even more.

"Of course its obvious, I just wanted to hear it from you," he smiled. "And you should know that I feel the same about you."

"That's good to know," I smiled back.

"Will you kiss me?"

"Yeah." I replied, my heart pounding loudly in my chest.

Gerard moved closer to me and I felt his body press against mine before he pressed his soft, sweet lips against my own. The rest of my body may as well have melted away because I could feel nothing but his tongue as it pushed past my slightly open lips, into my waiting mouth. Gerard's hand slipped over my body and roamed up the back of my t-shirt. The feeling of his hand on my bare skin caused a soft moan to escape my lips and my hands tangled in his hair as his tongue rolled softly along the silver metal of my lip ring. He suddenly pulled his lips away from mine, leaving me breathless and longing for him.

We didn't stop for long. Gerard proceeded to slide my shirt up over my head, tossing it onto the floor, before doing the same with his own shirt. All nervousness was gone as it was replaced by lust and excitement and naivety.

"Ohh…" I moaned involuntarily as Gerard attached his lips to my neck, gently sucking and kissing my skin. I wrapped my arms around his body, pulling him close.

"Not too loud, sugar…" he warned in a low, lust filled voice.

My hands wandered down his chest and tugged at his pants, eager to feel as much of his beautiful skin as I could. Gerard took the hint and hurriedly removed his pants for me. I let go of him for a moment to take of my pajama pants, tossing them onto the floor with the rest of our clothes. Soon after I did that, Gerard climbed on top of me. Both of us were wearing only our boxers.

"Are you opposed to having sex with me…?" Gerard asked. The lust in his eyes resembled my own as he laid on top of me, breathing hard.

"Not at all," I said eagerly.

He nodded and slipped his hand down the front of my boxers, taking hold of my dick. I bit my lip to suppress my moans, and arched my back into his hand as he pleasured me.

"Gee…I'm ready, just do it…" I begged him.

As soon I said those words, Gerard pulled down my boxers and took them off me, and then discarded his own. He reached over to open a drawer on his bedside table and took a white tube out of it.

"What's that?" I asked as he unscrewed the lid.

"It's lube," he replied. He squeezed some of the clear gel onto his fingers and put some over his dick. He tossed the tube onto the floor when he finished and spread my legs open. "I assume you haven't done this before...?" he said.

"No, I haven't."

"Well, it will hurt at first, and I apologize in advance…but it will get a lot better; I promise."

I nodded and gasped as I felt him press into me. I wrapped my legs around his body as he went deeper. It did hurt a bit, but it felt amazing to be so _close _to him. I looked up at his face and he was biting his lower lip, trying to be quiet. We both let some moans escape our lips, hoping they weren't loud enough to wake Mikey.

"Gerard," I gasped suddenly, feeling my whole body shudder in pleasure when he thrust into a certain spot.

"Right there?" he asked, knowingly.

"Yes…" I shuddered. It was so hard to keep from screaming at the amount of pleasure he was giving me. It was amazing.

I felt Gerard's hand wrap around my length and begin rubbing up and down my shaft, in time with his short, fast thrusts. It was more than I could take, and I let out a somewhat whorish moan.

"Jeez, quiet down, sugar…" Gerard smirked. He lowered his face down to mine, kissingme and drowning out my loud moans. "I'm so close…" he mumbled against my lips.

I felt Gerard's body writhe and shudder on top of me as he had his orgasm. I gasped, feeling his cum fill me--a feeling which was so new to me. "Gee…" I gasped, spilling my own cum over his hand and my stomach. Gerard rode out the last of his orgasm and slowly pulled out of me before falling beside me on the bed.

We looked at each other and smiled and I laid my head on his rising chest. We laid there in silence, taking in everything.

"Hey, it's getting cold," Gerard said after a while. He sat up and pulled back the blankets on the bed so we could both get under them. Once we were comfortable,he reached over and turned off the lamp on the bedside table. I cuddled into Gerard's chest and he had his arm over me. Before I dozed off, I vaguely thought about what Mikey would think when he woke up, alone, in the living room.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Frank, you awake?"

I opened my eyes, startled at the sound of Mikey's voice. I sat up on the couch and looked around. Mikey was standing in front of me, looking confused.

"You okay, man?" he asked.

"Yeah…," I nodded slowly. How had I gotten back onto the couch last night? Had I not slept with/fallen asleep with Gerard after all?

"Well, I'm gonna get some breakfast, you coming?"

"Yeah…" I nodded. I kicked the blankets off myself and followed Mikey into the kitchen, still confused about the previous night. I was surprised to see Gerard in the kitchen, drinking a cup of coffee at the table. My hand shot up involuntarily to fix my hair, and Gerard nearly choked on his coffee as he laughed at me. I glared at him, feeling my face turn red.

"Cereal or waffles?" Mikey asked me.

"I'll just have some cereal," I said. Mikey got out two bowls and the box of cereal, and I got the spoons and milk from the fridge. We both fixed ourselves some cereal and then sat down at the table with Gerard.

"Hey, we should go look at CDs today, Frank," Mikey suggested.

"Yeah, for sure. I've wanted to get a new Iron Maiden CD for so long," I said, eating some of my sugary cereal. As Mikey told me what CDs he wanted to get, I felt Gerard nudge my foot with his. I looked over at him and he continued to sip his coffee casually.

"Yeah, and I need to get some new strings for my bass…" Mikey continued. I nodded and agreed with everything he said. Gerard rubbed his foot slowly up and down my leg and I wanted to smack him. Did he _want_ us to get caught?

When Mikey was done eating, he headed upstairs to his room as usual to wait for me.

"What the hell was that about?" I asked.

Gerard just shrugged, "I couldn't help myself," he smirked.

I shook my head at him but I couldn't help smiling.

"You're a heavy sleeper," he commented as I ate my cereal slowly.

I felt my face flush red as I remembered what we'd done the previous night.

"I carried you upstairs this morning before Mikey woke up," he continued.

"And dressed me…" I said.

"Yeah, that too…I took my time with that," he smirked, taking another sip of his coffee.

"Well, uh…thanks," I said awkwardly. I got up from the table and put my cereal bowl in the sink.

"What's the matter?" he asked as I rinsed my bowl at the sink.

"Nothing…it's stupid…" I shook my head.

"No, tell me. Come here," he said.

I turned around and Gerard patted his lap. I went over and sat on his lap, wrapping my arms around his middle. I felt safe as he wrapped his arms around me as well.

"Now talk. What's up?" he asked.

Our faces were only inches apart. I felt safe.

"I guess I just wish…I wish I could have woken up next to you this morning. I know you probably think it's stupid…" I said.

"It's probably best that we didn't wake up together," Gerard said.

My heart sank when I heard his words, and he saw it in my face.

"And I say that because I don't think we should get too sentimental," he said.

"In other words, you don't want an actual relationship with me," I said, the hurt showing in my tone of voice.

"Well, if you wanna put it that way…yeah," he replied.

"So you asked me to come down to your room last night so you could fuck me because I'm young and you knew I had feelings for you?" I got off his lap as my eyes filled with tears.

"I wasn't planning on fucking you…it just happened. And you said you were up for it," Gerard said.

I sat down at the chair across from him.

"And, from what I remember, you fucking loved it," he smirked.

"Shut up," I snapped, wiping my eyes.

Gerard's playful smirk faded. "Look, Frankie… You're my kid brother's best friend—we could never pull off a real relationship. I thought you just wanted to have fun..."

"Well you should have clarified that before you fucked me," I said harshly.

Gerard shrugged, "I guess I should have," he said, taking a sip of his coffee.

I hated how he was acting like this wasn't a big deal! He didn't even care that I felt used. He'd taken my virginity and was now acting like it was nothing. It was just for _fun_. What a fucking asshole.

"You're such a dick," I said, shaking my head.

"I know. Sorry," he said, getting up from the table. "I'm gonna go have a smoke or two… I'll see you later," he said.

Gerard left the room, leaving me sitting alone at the kitchen table. I felt like a fucking idiot.


End file.
